The Puppeteer
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: The puppeteer has instructions for Abby. Dubious consent. Fic told in email format - however the original was written with email addresses but this site has removed them boooooo!


_Thought I'd try something a little different... definitely very dubious consent in this one so if that offends then don't read on._

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: I know your secret

You don't know who I am, but I certainly know who you are. I've seen you, flouncing around the place and wiggling your tight little arse at every male. Most of them would give their right arm to have a piece of you, but you're just a tease. At least to most of them you are. One of them has had a piece of you, several times.

What would your poor boyfriend do if he was to see a certain piece of CCTV footage? You know the one I mean. It would devastate him wouldn't it?

He'll see it within one week unless you do exactly what I say.

Await further instructions

* * *

To: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer

From: Abby Maitland (Amaitland )

Subject: re: I know your secret

Who are you? Is this some kind of sick joke? I hope you realise that blackmail is a serious crime. If you contact me again, I'll call the police

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: Nice try

Ha! I know you can't go to the police because of the top secret nature of your work. Besides, it would all come out if you did, and then Connor would find out.

All it would take is for me to email him that video. LeConnorTemple1 Then he'd see exactly what sort of cheating whore his beloved girlfriend is.

Your fate, your life, is in my hands now. I control you. I own you.

I want to see what I own. You do have a phone with a decent camera on it? I want photos of you. In sexy lingerie and naked. You flaunt your body enough, now show it to me.

One week to comply.

* * *

To: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer

From: Abby Maitland (Amaitland )

Subject: re: Nice Try

Attachments: , ,

You pervert! Here. Have your photos! You've got what you wanted, now leave me alone!

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: Very Nice

Mmmmm, very sexy. I could look at those all day. Leave you alone? I don't think so. My fantasies are only just beginning.

Await further instructions.

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: Information needed

Who in your life currently do you hate the most? I want details and within 24 hours. Don't bother asking why I need to know. Remember, as well as that CCTV footage, I now have naked photos of you that I can easily share everywhere. Does Connor have any of you? How would he feel if he knew another man had photos of you?

* * *

To: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer

From: Abby Maitland (Amaitland )

Subject: re: Information needed

Philip Burton, my boss. He's one of these men who thinks the fact he has money will make people do what he wants. I've caught him staring at my breasts and practically drooling. The very thought of him makes me shudder. He's a slimy, creepy, vile man.

Why don't you just tell me what you want and then leave me the hell alone!

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: Instructions

I told you, I'm only just getting started. OK, here's what I want you to do. I want you to offer yourself to Burton. Ask for a private meeting. When you turn up, don't wear a bra. Then tell him that you've always wanted him and that he can do whatever he wants to do to you. Then tell him you have a kinky little fetish and that you like to be photographed.

I want those photos. I want proof you did as I ask and I want details.

* * *

To: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer

From: Abby Maitland (Amaitland )

Subject: re: Instructions

No way! Let that vile man touch me? I'd rather die. Forget it.

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: re(2): Instructions

But how would you explain why naked photos of yourself are all over the office internet? I'm sure Burton will keep it a secret, he'll enjoy having you as his personal, secret little sex toy.

Follow my orders, or those photos and the CCTV footage get sent to Connor. You have until the 15th – and remember, I need proof.

* * *

To: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer

From: Abby Maitland (Amaitland )

Subject: re(3): Instructions

Please don't make me do this! I can give you money. Just name your price.

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: re(4): Instructions

I have no interest in money.

You have until the 15th to send me the photos and I want to know exactly what happened.

* * *

To: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer

From: Abby Maitland (Amaitland )

Subject: sick

Attachments: , , , , , , ,

Oh my god, I did it! I feel sick, disgusted, dirty.

When I got into his office, he was staring at my breasts just as he always does, but then he realised I wasn't wearing a bra and he licked his lips. When I said that I've always wanted him, he stood up and locked the door and then came and sat beside me, resting his hand on my thigh.

I told him he could have me any way that he wanted and he said he would be discrete and make sure Connor wouldn't find out. He ordered me to open my blouse and then he spent almost ten minutes mauling my breasts, licking, sucking, squeezing, pawing at them like pieces of meat. It was disgusting! No tenderness. He just kept saying that they were gorgeous and that he'd always wanted to do this to them.

When he finally stopped he was sweating, so he removed his shirt and told me to kneel in front of him. That was when I told him I wanted him to take photos of us. He took my phone from me and then pulled out his cock, demanding that I put it in my mouth. As I sucked him, he took photos and said I was a great cocksucker and must have had a lot of practise.

After a few minutes, he made me stand up and strip off the rest of my clothes for him whilst he took more photos. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. Then he made me lean forward over the desk and he rammed his cock into me hard from behind. It hurt and I cried out, but he wouldn't stop. If anything, my cries excited him more and he fucked me harder. He called me a whore and a slut and said he'd often fantasised about having me like this. I could hear the sound of his flesh slapping against my backside, and all the time the clicking of the camera phone.

Thankfully he only lasted a few minutes, the sensation of his cum hitting the inside of my womb was almost a relief because I knew it was over.

I feel so dirty. I spent over an hour in the shower. Connor thinks I just had a bad day. If he ever found out what I did today... Oh god! I shouldn't have agreed to do this, Burton will make my life even more hellish now. He said he's looking forward to seeing a lot more of me.

* * *

To: Abby Maitland ( Amaitland )

From: The Puppeteer (thepuppeteer )

Subject: More

And he will see a lot more. Tell Burton that next time I expect the photos to be better quality, some of those are out of focus and I can hardly tell it's you. He will be your official photographer now.

Await further instructions.

* * *

_so, does this format work? do you want me to carry on?_


End file.
